1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot, a robot control device, and a robot system.
2. Related Art
A robot described in JP-A-2013-157561 has a base (body portion), a trunk (arm drive unit) provided so as to be liftable with respect to the base, and multi-joint robot arms (arms) rotatably provided at the trunk.
A robot described in JP-A-2013-99806 has a trunk, and a pair of multi-joint robot arms rotatably provided at the trunk.
In the robot having the configuration as described in JP-A-2013-157561, as the height of the trunk with respect to the base is greater, the rigidity of the trunk degrades and the vibration generated when an arm is driven becomes greater. However, in the robot described in JP-A-2013-157561, such a point is not considered at all, and it is inferred that drive conditions (for example, acceleration, deceleration, a position proportional gain, or the like) of the arm are set to be constant irrespective of the height of the trunk with respect to the base. Therefore, in particular, there is a problem in that the vibration when the height of the trunk with respect to the base is high cannot be suppressed. In addition, there is also a problem in that it is difficult to stably drive the robot in an unstable installation state due to the problem called the degradation of the rigidity of the trunk as described above.
Additionally, in the robot having the configuration as described in JP-A-2013-99806, for example, the other multi-joint robot arm may perform another work even in the midst of one multi-joint robot arm performing work that requires precision. In such a case, there is a problem that the vibration generated by the driving of the other multi-joint robot arm may exert a bad influence on the work, which is being performed by the one multi-joint robot arm and requires precision.